Question: Ben is a farmer. He plants $14$ potatoes in a field. Each row has $7$ potatoes. How many rows of potatoes did Ben plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of rows of potatoes that Ben planted is the total number of potatoes that he planted divided by the number of potatoes in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $14\text{ potatoes} \div 7\text{ potatoes per row}$ $14\text{ potatoes} \div 7\text{ potatoes per row} = 2\text{ rows}$